So much for love
by mandythequeen
Summary: this sotry is whene the campers go to italy for a challeng,but love and friend ship is turnd to a baddream.Review pls!The last chapter is up!Injoy!
1. so it starts

.so much for love.  
chapter 1/so it starts

Linsay's prov as I whese diging for my mail i fined a funy letter.i open it and it reads.

Deer camper,we have a srupise for you.a boat to italy will take you and the outher campers to a surpriseing and fun e for the boat at 2:00 p.m sharp!

your fav host Criss When I whese done reading it I founed out it whese 1:00 p.m right now.I rushed there as fast as i can to make the boat.

Cody's prov i waited for the boat to show and thinking of awsome gwen till a horn broke my thoughts.  
"Yo Cody!"DJ Yelled from the back of the boat."Hey Dj,Wasse up."i yelled back at to the break house as I whese entering the boat.in the first seat whese owen and Izzy,the seats after that had courtney and bridgette,  
tyler and linsay,leshawn,then Dj and Geoff. I sat in frount of Dj and geoff."so dude, how whese your summer?"Geoff ask.  
"pretty good." i lied.as the boat left to who knows where i just sit back and relaxe.

Kadie's prov Me and sadie where just at the docks selling ice cream.it's a good thing we knew we had to go soon.  
"like ow my gosh, this trip is going to be so cool Sadie."i said to my BFFFL as she nodded.  
We heard a "Honck!"."it's time to go!"sadie said runing to the boat as i whent after her.  
"COme On White Girls!"Leshawna yelled from the window.we sat down in the 3rd row."I whounder what challeng we have to do?"linsay said in frount of us."it's just a stuped challeng,what will happen?"Dj said.

Duncan's Prov i waited for god knows how long for the dam boat."Come on!How long can it take just to pick me up?!"I yelled.  
when I noticed the boat comeing, i saw courtney from 1 of the windows."Princess!"I yelled at the CIT as I sit across from her."hide me."courtney said duking behind bridgette."what's wroung princess?you scared of your boyfriend"  
i said to her and she just duked even lower."go away you Oger!" she yelled."come on princess."I said.  
"this can go on forever."leshawna said starting to get angery.I rolled my eyes and started to look out the window.

Beth's prov I ran up the steps to sit next to Cody(as always).cody almost ran away from the seat.  
"so Cody how are you?"asked in a happy tone."umm.Fine."he said shly."what wroung?"I asked.  
"NOthing.nothing."He said in a fake smile."are you sick?"I asked."no."he said now slouching.  
"so Dj hows Bunny?"Cody said.I just sat there waiting for him to end to talk.The boat stoped for campers till every 1 whese on bored."what's wroung girl?"leshawna asked me."fine i guess."I said."ok..."she said back.by now it whese 7:30 P.M and every 1 waiting to get to Italy.It started to get bumpy."What The Heck's Going on here!?"Duncan snaped.  
"I dont like the ride eny more."Linsay said."Who's driving?A moneky?"Courtney shouted."This is SO COOL!"Izzy Yelled.  
then the next thing we knew.we where at a dock in Italy."AwSoMe!"Owen yelled.as we got off we saw criss standing on the dock."Hellow campers!"he said. 


	2. love hurts

Chapter 2/love hurts

Bridgette prov  
"criss!?"linsay yelled."ow no.."gwen said."you guys look tired.we shoud get you to your Hotel rooms."criss said.  
we entered this realy big bus whith like 100 seats.courtney traged me next to her so she can stay away from duncan.  
"What hotel are we going to eny way?"gwen asked."who know's."I said.as the bus stared to move.every 1 stared to chat up a storm.I choudnt hear my self."will the hotel have a snack bar?"owen asked.as we came to the hotel.every 1 whese surprised."Wow.this place is good,for onecs."Eva said looking at the building."are pets alowed inside"  
DJ asked while holeing bunny.when we got in side..it whese like heaven."the 22 teens behind me will be checking in.  
criss said to the bellhope."must-eat-food."owen said fallowing a waiter."this going to rock."geoff said.

Justin's prov  
i'm just looking at my refleckshin.

Geoff's prov  
"this is going to Rock dudes!"I said entering the room."whatever.Knowing criss,he'l be planing something bad right now."Duncan said droping his suit case on a bed."enyways,how's you and courtney?"I asked.  
duncan just rased a eye brouw."were ok."he ansered."that's cool."i said.

Sadie's prov

"what are we going to do tomerow Sadie?"Kadie asked me."I dont know."i ansered.then Kadie got her sewing kit then she starts makeing 2 dress."the dress will be done by next week i thinck."Kadie said.when it whese time to go to bed we coudnt sleep so we just talked."is Justin just the cutest?"i asked huging my pillow."Like totaly Cute."Kadie said.  
"If only I can kiss him." i said huging my pillow titer.kadie just fell asleep and so have I.

Harold's prov  
the next day criss and the campers where at some cafe ready to know what the challeng whese."well!are you going to Tell us or not!?"Leshawna Yelled."the challeng is..."He said whith a pause."is to fined a sie in italy that no 1 saw before."he said."what does that mean?"courtney asked."you have to fined the ruins of a casltel."criss said."can I be the princess?"Linsay said rasing her hand."but finding ruins takes a long time"  
I said."yea.so you can take up to 1 year!"criss said."that's a long time."trent said."No time to waset campers"  
Criss yelled.

Duncans's prov  
i just hanged around looking for courtney."Yo duncan!Wait up!"geoff said runing to me."do you know how to fined a ruined castel?"geoff asked."look for a trashed sandcastel at the park."i joked."what's whith you?"he asked.  
"nothing."i said."geoff!"bridgette said runing to her boyfriend."hey bridg what's up."geoff said.  
i just walked away.

Eva's prov  
i just sat on a bench looking at a map."I dont know why i wasted my money on this useless map."I said throwing the map away.  
"well I have plenty of time. so I sjoud just wait till i have to fined it."i said going to the Cafe. 


	3. why?

Chapter 3/why?

Tyler's prov  
i just sit at a seat at the cafe waiting for Linsay."what are you still doing here?"Eva asked going in to the cafe.  
"i'm waiting for Linsay."i said in a sad voise."how long have you been waiting?"she asked.  
"i dont know,a hour."i said."even the stuped Linsay will be whith her boyfriend in less then a hour."she said.  
'did she forget?"I asked."maybe."eva said walking away.

courtney's prov  
i whese looking for the casle off the end of the catwalk."hehe."from a girl,"what whese that?"i said after the giggeling sound.then I spot Linsay and trent.'what whoud Linsay be doing whith trent?"i wispered to my self."trent your soo cool"  
Linsay said."so are you."trent said back."do you like Gwen still?"linsay asked."not eny more."trent said.  
"do you still like tyler?"trent asked."not realy."linsay said.then linsay and trent pulled in to a kiss.i just did a small gasp."Tyeler and gwen will not be happy."isaid going to the cafe.

Gwen's Prov  
I sat in the table next to tyler."even trent whoudnt miss a date."i said in a sad voise."Tyler!Gwen!"Courtny yelled coming to us."you'l never guess what i just saw!"She said in trying panting."what?"I asked." saw-pant-Linsay-pant-and-pant-trant -pant- at the-pant-beach-pant-and they where-pant-KISSING!-pant-"she said."HUH!"Me and Tyler said at the same time.  
"what Do you mean They where Kissing?"Eva asked."it's true."courtney said."How can Linsay two tail me?"tyler ask starting to cry."I dont bleave it.Trent is cheating on me."I said starting to cry aswell."nice work courtney!"Eva said "if i tell them souner it will not hurt as much."courtney said.

Trent's Prov  
"hey guys."i said entering the cafe whith Linsay.then gwen kicks me in the leg."ouww!what whese that for?"I yelled in pain."Todd are you ok?"Linsay said."Linsay how can you two tail me?!"Tyler asked linsay."easy.I just kiss some1 els"  
Linsay ansered."Why Did you cheat on me Trent!?"gwen yelled."look.i'm in to doumblounds now."I said.  
"and i'm in to muscishins now."linsay said."i knew this whoud happen."Courtney said.

Heather's Prov  
"look it's the new hock up of the sesuen.Werad goth girl whith no skill jock."I joked."Shut-Up-Heather.Gwen said banging her head on a table."you two have so much incomen.you both have no fucher."i said."Leave them alone Heather"  
leshawna said comeing out of the bathroom."make me!"i shouted."ok I will!"leshawna yelled back.then we began to fite.

yes it's short.so what? 


	4. it falls apart and togever

champter 4/falls apart and togever

Kadie's Prov  
"I can Fined my own castel!"I yelled to my now most hated persone Sadie."Dont you Yell At Me!"she yelled back.  
"Oww That's it!"I shouted.'what are you going to do!?Hurt me?!"She said.'maybe."I said."bring it skinny tan girl!"She said "Come On Fat White Girl!"I yelled."what the hell is going on here!?"Ezkelial asked out of noware."What's it to you"  
sadie and I shouted at the same time."there is no need for a cat fite."he said as if we were 6."what's that mean"  
Sadie yelled."it means to calm down!"He yelled."whatever."i said.

Linsay's prov  
"no your so cool."No your so cool."no you are.We said back and forth."hey linsay!"beth said going after us.  
"I herud you and Tyler brooked up."she said."yea it's ok.becous i'm whith trent now."i said.  
"will gwen be mad."beth said."she whese.."Trent said."o,k..."beth said then she walked away.

leshawna's Prov  
"You two are just sad.You let your 'soulmates' get away.and they will stay away."I said to mister and miss sad sack.  
"you have to show some Back bone!Show what your made of!or get them julise and brake up."I said."HoW?"They both said at the same time."simpel,just go out whith eachother."I said."I get it,if we go out,thay will regret pairing up.and there ares again."gwen said."That will Totaly Work"Tyler said standing up."well what you waiting for,go get your boyfriend or grilfriend back!"I said under my breath.

Bridgette's prov  
"this is so awsome duncan."I said holding his hand."yep."is all he said.then I saw courtney chating whith gwen and tyler.  
"hey courtney what are you talking about.duncan asked."none of your bussins oger!"she yelled."Bridggete what happened whith you and Geoff?"Gwen asked.'we brooked up."I said."sorry to hear that."Tyler said."it's ok.I'm totaly fine.i'm whith Duncan now."I said under my breath.I then saw that courtney whese giving duncan a 'what the hell do you thinck your doing'  
look"  
"as I whese saying.it's great that you 2 are togever now."courtney said to Gwen and tyler."ya it's.cool."gwen said oddly.

Eva's prov  
"dam Room Survics!"I yelled waiting for my room mate(beth) to enter and for my Stupid room survics."Sorry!I got stuck in the bath room.They ran out of toilet paper."Beth said entering the hotel room."well you got here before The FrICKEN ROOM SURVIC!"i said."maybe the cart that brings the food is brok-"before Beth coud finish the room survics cam in .'It's about Time!"i yelled."sorry miss.:the waiter said."A larg el felowo ceep eat food."the waiter said.  
"you mean owen right."beth asked the waiter."sure."the waiter said.then got atcked by owne."Give me my Hoty Dogy!"owen Yelled runing like a dog."HaHAHAHAHHAHA!Go OwEn Go!HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!"Izzy said fallonwing them."ok.."I said turning on the TV.

-

Me:this whent great!  
linsay:I dont get it.Why am I dating Todd.  
me:It's just a story Linsay.it's not true.  
Linsay:oww.PLS REVIEW! 


	5. what hurts the most

champter5/what hurts the most  
Me:for some of you. PROV means Profeshnal Repliy of vicktem.  
Me:if it is spelled wroung just skip that word.

Sadie's Prov  
we have been Italy for more then 3 days and Kadie is geting mader every day."What's Your Problem."I yelled at her.  
"Noting but you!"she yelled back."ok you two realy have to kiss and make up before You desrouy Italy!"courtney said."SO!?"me and kadie yelled."you will never fined the castel if all you do is fight!"she said.  
"Well maybe if miss "I say Kadie cant read drectshind right" is Going to be that way so fine!"Kadie Yelled.  
"What The Hell Is that suPost to mean!?"Courtney said.courtney has been More uptiht Ever since Duncan ran away whith Bridgette."It means The Me and Kadie are not B-F-F-F-Ls eny more."I said."i can see that!"courtney yelled.  
"What I need To Know Is why Your Fighting!"Courtney said."i dont know."kadie said.  
Geoff's prov  
"I still cant beleve that bridg left me."I said.by now i whese realy bumed out."geoff,you have to fined some one els."Dj said."maybe your right."I said to my friend."dont worrey dude.there are like 9 girls here that are singel."Trent said.  
"that's perfect!"i said now standing."that's the spirt geoff!"Tyler said."now who open."I asked and ever one just slaped there forhead."what?"I asked"Coutney for one.'Trent said."there are sadie,Kadie,eva,And Beth."Dj said."but is beth dating cody."I asked."not realy."tyler said."and there is heather."trent said."Why will I date the devil's dather.'i said.

leshawna's prov  
"where the hell is harold?"i said looking all over italy."he has to be somewhare."i said.then i saw Beth.  
"ow.Hi leshawna."she said."have you seen harold eny whare?"Iasked as she shackes her head."i havent seen him seecn breackfest."she said.'realy?ok."I said sadly."is something wroung?"She asked."not realy."I said.

Owen's prov  
"COME ON!I JUST NEED SOME STINEN FOOD!"I yelled going after the waiter like a dog."WoOHOO.HAHAHAHAHAHH!Go OWEN GO!"Izzy yelled after me."No means No El Fatow!"the weard waiter yelled."Slow DOwn!"I yelled.then I hit the wall."ouchy.I said.

bridgette's Prov  
"the waves look pretty cool here.i guess"i said.I whese alone.looking at the sea."hey Bridgette!"Courtney said.  
"ow.hey courtney what's up."I said to my CIT friend."do you know why sadie and Kadie are fighting.becous i have tryed every thing."she said."try geting to forgive each over."I said."I tryed that.it fauled."she said.

Me:sorry it's so short.  
Eva:why is it short.  
me:I ran out of thing for the camper to do and say.  
Eva:whatever.  
Linsay:I forgot.what dos Prov mean again.  
Me:profeshanal,repliy,of,Vicktem.  
linsay:I still dont get it.  
me:pls review! 


	6. love song

champter 6/love song

bridgette's pov  
It whese careyoky night,so every one came too sing (or to hear some someone sing).i whese first.  
it whese late. so i thout to get courtney mad.  
"i'm now going to sing sk8er boy by cascad."I said to the crouwd.

he was a boy.

she was a girl

can I make it any more obvious?

he was a punk.

she did ballet.

what more can i say?

He wanted her.

she'd never tell.

secretly she wanted him as well.

but all of her friends.

stuck up thier nose.

they had a problem.

whith his baggy clothes.

he was a Sk8er boi.

she said"see you later boy"

He wasn't good enough for her

she had a pretty face

but her head was up in space

she needed to come back down to earth

five years from now.

she sits at home

feeding the baby

she's all alone

she turns on TV

quess what she sees?

Sk8er boi Rocking up MTV

she calls up her friends

they already know

and they've all got tickets to see his show

she tags along

stands in the crowd

looks up at the man that she turned down

he was a Sk8er boi

she said "see you later boy"

he wasn't good enough for her

Now's he's a super star

slamming on his guitar

doe's your pretty face see what's he's worth?

he was a Sh8er boi.

she said'see you later boy"

he wasn't good enough for her

now he's a super star

slamming on his guitar

does your pretty face see what's he's worth?

-teckno solo-

Sorry girl But you missed out.

well tough luck that boy's mine now

-Then Courtney storemed out of the room-

we are more then just good friends

this is how the story ends

too bad that you couldn't see

see the man that boy could be

There is more than meets the eye

I see the soul inside

he's just a boy

and I'm just a girl

can I make it eny more obvious?

we are in love

haven't you heard?

how we rock each other's

how we rock each other's world

I'm whith the sk8er boi

i said "see you later boy"

I'll be backstage after the show.

I'll be at the studio

singing the song we wrote

about the girl you used to know

I'm with the Sk8er boi

I said "see you later Boy"

I'll be backstage after the show

i'll be at the studio

singing the song we wrote

about the girl we used to know

when the song ended I falt Good."that whese Cool."duncan said from the crowd.  
"thancks"I said.

Eva's pov  
"shut UP!"I said stoping the floor."the caryoky Is louder Then A Houler monky!"I said."it's just music."beth said.  
"SO!"I snaped."so..if it's just music wait for it to stop."she said."that Will Take Hours!"I yelled."why do's are Room have to be right over the ballroom?!"I yelled."I dont know."I all beth said.

Tyler's pov  
"I still dont get why linsya cheated on me."I said to gwen."hey join the club.I have no clue why trent left me."gwen said.  
"we have to stick to the plan and make them julise so they will brake up."I said and gwen nodded."i never notesed before,  
but you look cinead hansem tonite."gwen said."yea,you too."i said ubbing the back of my head.then we kissed each other as Linsay and trent came.they did not say eny thing.we blushed after the kissed.and whent to are rooms.

Me:Wow.didnt See that comeing.  
heather:here's the new couples-TylerXGwen LinsayXTrent bridgetteXDuncan and GeoffXCourtney.  
Me:ya ya.pls review every 1. 


	7. You know what?

chapter8(or whese it 7.I lost track)/You know what!?

Sadie's pov  
I whese eating at the cafe when I overheard what Linsay and Trent where saying."Look.I'm sorry.I just."Linsay said.  
But whith Courtney and Eva conplnig about How late there Food whese starting to drown out the talk.  
"dont woory about it."trent said.I didnt know who or what they where talking about but I tryed to lisen more but it got to loud.so I left."Sadie!Wait!"A thumuler vosie said behind me.it whese Katie.and she looked sad.  
"Katie!"I said after here till we grabbed in to a big hug."sadie.I'm SOOO sorry!I didnt mean it!"katie begged for forgivness."I forgive You katie!I Cant even Remaber What we fout about."I said.

Tyler's pov  
after last night's kiss.I cant get her off my mined."yo.Tyler.dude are you awake?"Geoff said like 30 times.  
"WHAT!"I snaped."For a minneti ago I thout you were dead."Geoff said in releath."shoud you be whtih courtney now"  
I said pointing to some clock."what do you mean?"He asked."well you stay whith her from like 10:00 a.m to 8:00 p.m .I pointed out."that's becouse i have noting to do.ever since Bridgette."He said in a sad voise.  
"sorry Geoff.I didnt mean to make you sad."I said tying to keep him from crying."it's oK dude.it's feels good to get that off my cheast."He said."your one waerd guy.You know that."I joked.  
"that my friend is true."He said.

Cody's pov  
"Come on You Stinking Guy!Just One dog!"Owen yelled to the waiter(who whese still runing)."izzy Call The Animal Countrol"  
I shouted to izzy."Ok!But Fot Who?"Izzy joked as she ran away."now that's something you dont see every day"  
Noah said."you whernt even looking!"I snaped.I'v been looking for the castel for 3 days whith out sleep.  
"woo.clame down I didnt say eny thing wroung."he said in his always boring vosie.I just ran to somewhere.(i dont know where!)

Heather's pov  
"I know this is your thoalt heather!"Leshawna said."what is my thoalt?"I said in a vosie as if i didnt do eny thing.  
"You made every one like someone els!Did you!?"Leshawna said"so what if i did."I said as leshawna said starting to get testy ."I knew it!"She yelled."I just did it so they will feal miserbl by the time we leave."I said."Your going to get every one back to normel Right now Or els!"She said ready to punch."Or els what?!"I said ready to fight.we hit each outher till we both nocked each outher out.

Sadie:YYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEE!Me ANd Katie are friends agein!YYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEE!  
Leshawna:Woo Ya!That snacke got what whese coming for her.  
me:I know right!Pls Review! 


	8. it's mine once more

the last chapter./it's mine once more

owen's pov  
I whese to tired to chase the waiter eny more.so I whent to sit somewhere.when I sat down.It poked me that made me jump.  
"Ouch!What is that bench made of?!"I yalped from the pointy fealing."wait a minnet."I said to my self looking closer.'This is The ruins!This is the Ruined castel!'I said in joy.I whent to find crise when he poped out of no where."Coungrats owen!You won!crise cheered."and it only took you 1 week.A new reckerd."Crise said.  
"AwSoMe!"I said.

gwen's pov  
"look.i'm sorry.Do you forgive me?"trent said to me."trent i..Yes!I forgive you!"I said huging him.

linsay's pov  
"tayler!"where are you?"I called."Right here."tyler said."I'm so sorry Tayler!"I said hugginh him.  
"It's ok linsay.I forgive you!"He said hugging me back.then we kissed.

Courtney's pov  
"Hey prinsses!"duncan called after me."What?!"I yelled."I brooked up whith bridg!"He called to me.  
"ow duncan!"I said to him.then we ran to each outher till we where huging.I pulled him in to a kiss.  
"you know.Your still not my type."I said."good to know."He said." by the way.why did you brooke up whith bridgette eny way?"I asked."becouse.I now know that i whant to be whith you."He said."oww.duncan that's so sweet"  
I said."what?No i'm not."he said.then I pulled him in to a kiss."so now am i your type princesses?"he said.  
"not even close."I said still huging him.

bridgette's pov  
"geoff!"I called to him."Bridgette!"He called back."we kissed when we got close."I missed you!"He said to me.  
"I missed you too!"I said."I'll never let you go!"Geoff said."Me never!"I said to him."Ok campers!get your stuff!  
Becouse Owen found the castle!so it's time to go!Crise called from a mega phone.we got are stuff and got on the boat.  
we said good bye.and we saw each outh at some point.but I have to say that that whese the waerdist summer ever.

Me:too bad the story is over.  
Katie:ooww.how sweet!  
sadie:did owen win the real total drama island.  
me:I guess so.I hope You all liked it!Pls REVIEW! 


	9. Auther note for all my storys

Author's note!

Listen! I got The Most boring Review from "flame Rising" in All Of my fanficts!

Take it away guys!

Mandy:Dude! She is just a teen girl Making Fanficts!

Sissy:P.S. I Cant Read A word in Your Reviews "flame rising"!

Leshawna: Boy!I cant read any thing You said!

Linsay:I got dizzy.

Heather:You Have no life "flame Rising".

Duncan:what they said.

Me:see You No life boy. No one likes a fancy ass!

If you read this Flame rising!Then I hope You Know WHAT I'M SAYING!

Thank you for reading .I needed to get the off my chest.


End file.
